1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a housing for a chip card reader, and in particular to a housing constructed of a plurality of parts which can be quickly and simply assembled without the assistance of special tools or additional fasteners such as screws or rivets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Housings of chip card readers are usually composed of a plurality of discrete parts that, for example, are joined to one another with screws.